I will follow him
by Anyanka3
Summary: Hermine folgt ihrem Geliebten, auch bis in den Tod... SSHG Please R


Disclaimer: Alle hier verwendeten Personen gehören JK Rowling und Iwill follow him ist aus Sister Act, gehört also auch net mir.  
  
Vorsicht: Es ist eine Deathfic!  
  
I will follow him  
  
I will follow him,   
  
Ich werde ihm folgen  
  
Hermine spürte wie es in ihrer Nase zu kribbeln begann wie wenn man gleich niesen muss. Aber nein, das war es nicht. Nein. Nein. Nein! Es waren Tränen die sich ankündigen. Tränen wie ein Wasserfall die sich langsam an ihre Lider schlichen. Tränen die geweint werden wollten. Tränen die nicht flossen.  
  
Dreck klebte unter ihren Nägeln. Sie krallten sich in sumpfigen Boden. Er war braun, nein, fast schwarz. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Schwarz. Schwarz. Schwarz! Schwarz wie er. Er! Wegen ihm kamen die Tränen, wegen ihm.   
  
Schwarz. Das war er. Er war ihre Nacht. Eine Nacht in der es zwei Monde gab. Zwei Monde im Spiegel seiner Augen. Ebenfalls beide schwarz wie die Nacht. Tief wie das Universum. Oh Göttin, wie hatte sie sich in diesen Augen verloren? Wann war es geschehen? Schon damals als sie ihn draußen am See traf? Als er ihr dort in die Augen sah und der Mond in Schwärze versank?  
  
Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur eines: Sie würde ihm folgen, egal wohin er ging. Denn damals hatte sie sich ihm hingegeben. Alles war ihr egal gewesen. Nur er sollte sie besitzen, niemand sonst. Damals in der Nacht. Ja, sie hatten sich immer in der Nacht gesehen. Zufall oder Schicksal. Immer in der Nacht.  
  
Follow him where ever he may go   
  
ihm folgen wohin er auch gehen mag  
  
Ja, sie würde ihm folgen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Zeit. Zeit. Zeit! Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war gab es keine Zeit. Auch jetzt nicht. Es gab nur sie, ihn und die zwei Monde in seinen Augen.   
  
Sie war ihm schon früher gefolgt und jetzt konnte sie es auch tun. Er hatte ihr geschworen er würde ihr folgen wohin sie auch ginge. Sie hatte geschworen bei ihrer Göttin. Ja, die Göttin. Göttin. Göttin. Göttin! Die Göttin hatte ihr den Weg gewiesen. Den Weg zur Versammlung. Den Weg zu ihm. In der Nacht.  
  
Und sie war gekommen. Weil sie gerufen wurde von ihrer Göttin. Von der Erde, der Luft, dem Wasser und Feuer. Sie war das Wasser gewesen. Er was das Feuer. Erde und Luft kannte sie nicht. Sie hatte ihn auch nicht erkannt. Er war das Feuer. Er war ihr Feuer. Zuerst hatte sie ihn nicht erkannt. Und er wusste nicht das sie es war.   
  
Erst damals, in einer Nacht des halben Mondes hatte sie ihn erkannt. Er war das Feuer das den dunklen Lord aufhalten sollte. Sie war das Wasser das die Asche wegspülen würde. Es begann schon. Gerade jetzt in ihren Augen. Tränen. Tränen. Tränen!  
  
And near him I always will be,   
  
und ich werde ihm immer nahe sein,  
  
Sie war da gewesen als das Feuer begann zu brennen. Damals als alles anfing. Als leise Flammen sich züngelnd seiner bemächtigten. Sie hatte es gesehen, doch sie wusste erst später das er es war. Vielleicht war es zu früh gewesen, vielleicht zu spät. Vielleicht währe alles anders gekommen wenn er sie nicht erkannt hätten. Wenn sie ihn nicht erkannt hätte.  
  
Doch sie bereute es nicht. Kein Jahr, keinen Monat, keine Woche, keinen Tag, keine Stunde, keine Minute, keine Sekunde die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Drei Jahre sind viel Zeit mag man sagen wenn man sie noch vor sich hat. Doch um jemanden zu lieben sind drei Jahre nicht mehr als ein schöner Augenblick. Noch ehe man sagen kann wie schön es ist, ist alles schon wieder vorbei. Wie kann das sein, fragte sie sich. Wie?  
  
Ohne es zu merken war sie ihm näher gekommen als jeder Mensch zuvor. Er war das Feuer und sie das Wasser. Nur sie beide konnten sie berühren ohne Schmerz. Denn sie hoben sich gegenseitig auf. Jeder andere währe in ihrer Umarmung ertrunken. Sie war das Wasser. Jede Frau währe in seinen Armen verbrannt. Er war das Feuer.  
  
Sie hatten sich gegenseitig voran getrieben. Waren für kurze Zeit zu schwerelosem Nebel geworden und hatten sich wieder gelöst. Niemand verstand es. Niemand begriff wer sie wirklich waren. Und niemand verstand wie viel Leid sie im Namen der Gerechtigkeit, des Friedens und des Schmerzes erdulden mussten.  
  
For nothing can keep me away;   
  
denn nichts kann mich von ihm abhalten  
  
Man hatte ihr oft gesagt, dass es nicht richtig währe. Alle hatten geglaubt sie würde sich ins Verderben stürzen. Keiner verstand. Niemand begriff das er sie gerettet hatte. Nicht vor einer Menschlichen oder Tierischen Gefahr. Er hatte sie vor sich selbst gerettet. Vor der Gefahr ihrer eigenen Macht. Das Wasser. Wasser ist gewaltig. Es lässt sich nicht kontrollieren.   
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und zeigte ihr wie sie zu gehen hatte. Er berügte sie in der Wut. Er verhinderte dass sie das Meer tanzen ließ. Nur er konnte es tun. Denn nur ein großes Feuer lässt das Wasser verdampfen. Er ließ ihre Wut in Liebe umschwenken.   
  
Nichts konnte sie davon abbringen ihn zu lieben. Keiner. Weder ihre Freunde, die Gefahr oder ihre eigene Vernunft. Sie wusste es war eine Gefahr. Doch die Gefahr nahm sie in Kauf. Der Lohn war zu groß. Der Lohn war seine uneingeschränkte Liebe. Ohne ihn wollte sie nicht auf dieser Welt wandeln.   
  
He is my destiny.   
  
er ist mein Schicksal.  
  
Die Göttin hatte ihn ihr geschickt, da war sie sicher. Es konnte kein Zufall sein. Er war ihr so vertraut gewesen, als wenn sie sich schon kannten in einem früheren Leben. Einmal hatte sie einen Traum. Doch dieser Traum kam ihr vor wie die Realität, so einschneidend echt wirkte er auf sie.  
  
Sie stand auf einem Felsen. Unter ihr waren scharfe Klippen und Eis. Der Wind zog erbarmungslos an ihren Haaren. An ihrem Körper trug sie ein weißes Gewand. Bahrfuß stand sie auf dem unebenen Boden. Doch trotz alledem spürte sie weder Kälte noch Hitze. Es war als wenn man an einem sonnigen Frühlingstag die ersten Sonnenstrahlen nach einem langen Winter auf dem Gesicht spürt.  
  
Doch etwas war merkwürdig. Eine Schlange wand sich über den Boden. Eine Aspisviper wie Hermine wusste, obwohl sie weder etwas darüber gehört noch gelesen hatte. Die Verkörperung der Sünde. Sie wusste, das der Biss dieser Schlange jeden Menschen töten würde, doch sie hatte keine Angst. Seltsamerweise blieb sie vollkommen ruhig.   
  
Und nicht nur das. Sie kniete sich hin und streckte der Schlange ihre schmalen Finger hin. Die Aspisviper schlängelte sich daran entland. Der Wind hatte den Ärmel ihres Gewands zurückgeweht. Und vollkommen ungerührt sah sie zu wie die Schlange in die Innenseite ihres Unterarmes biss.  
  
Als sie nach diesem Traum aufgewacht war befühlte sie ihren linken Arm. Dort war die Narbe, die sie trug seit sie in ihrer Kindheit von Fahrrad gefallen war. In der nächsten Nacht begegnete sie ihm das erste Mal in der Gestalt des Wassers.  
  
I will follow him.   
  
Ich werde ihm folgen,  
  
Ever since he touched my heart I knew   
  
seit er mein Herz berührte weiss ich,  
  
Es war nun drei Jahre her seit er sie das erste Mal berührte. Bei Nacht. Es war nach einer Zusammenkunft der Elemente. Sie war einen anderen Weg zurück zum Schloss gegangen als gewöhnlich und da war sie ihm begegnet.   
  
Damals sah sie ihm das erste Mal in die Augen und sah den wirklichen Severus Snape. Ja, sie hatte sich schon damals in ihn verliebt wurde ihr jetzt klar. Schon damals. Der Mond der sich im See seiner Augen wiederspiegelte und das Feuer das am Ufer tobte.   
  
Sie wusste, er hatte sie erkannt. Er wusste, sie hatte ihn erkannt. Es war nur ein Augenblick, der in ihren Gedanken keine Gestalt mehr annehmen will. Alles woran sie sich erinnerte war seine Hand die ihre streifte. Nur an dieses Gefühl. Als wenn man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte.   
  
There isn't an ocean too deep,   
  
dass kein Ozean zu tief,  
  
Nach dieser Nacht hatte sie es tief in ihrem Herzen gewusst. Nur ihr Verstand hatte es erst später anerkennen wollen. Ihr Herz war ein riesiger Ozean voller verwirrender Gefühle, die sich nicht ordnen wollten in ihrem Kopf. Zu der Zeit hatte sie Angst gehabt und sie verwandelte diese Angst in Wut.  
  
Sie ließ es regnen ohne es zu merken. Sturmfluten kamen und hinterließen wenn sie keine Tränen mehr hervor brachte Dürren in den Regionen die auf das Wasser warteten. Bis zu der Nacht in der er ihre Hand nahm und sie nicht mehr losließ.  
  
Er beruhigte den Ozean in ihr. Und sie zeigte ihm, das ihr das Feuer nicht wehtut. Zusammen waren sie nicht mehr gefährlich, denn sie glichen sich aus.  
  
A mountain so high it can keep,   
  
Keep me away,  
  
kein Berg so hoch ist, dass er mich abhalten kann,  
  
Doch wusste sie noch immer nicht was er für sie fühlte. Was er für sie war, wurde ihr nach und nach immer klarer. Sie hatte Angst sich ihm zu öffnen, denn sie hatte Angst das er sie zurück wies.   
  
Erst später erfuhr sie, dass er auch so fühlte. Doch bis dahin waren sie nur zusammen solange sie Feuer und Wasser waren und nicht Schülerin und Lehrer.   
  
Away from his love   
  
abhalten von seiner Liebe.  
  
Sie wollte es ihm sagen, doch vielleicht würde er sie nicht verstehen. Es war so anders. So anders als damals mit Viktor oder die kurze Sache mit Ron. Damals hatte sie niemanden bei sich halten können. Sie stieß sie zurück, auch gegen ihren Willen.  
  
Bei ihm spürte sie Geborgenheit, Verständnis und Innere Verwandschaft. Sie war ihm ebenbürtig. Er hatte sie unter Kontrolle, machte davon aber fast nie Gebrauch.   
  
Hermine glaubte von der ersten Nacht in der sie sich trafen, dass er die Schlange gewesen war. Dort wo sie die Narbe trug, zeichnete ihn das dunkle Mal. Als sie es das erste Mal sah spürte sie Eckel. Damals, es war vor vier Jahren, wusste sie nicht welch Schicksal sie durch die Narbe und das Mal verband. Damals auf dem Felsen hatte sie sich für ihn entschieden. Ja, eine Sünde war es wohl, aber die süßeste die es für sie geben konnte.  
  
I love him, I love him, I love him   
  
Ich liebe ihn,   
  
ich liebe ihn,   
  
ich liebe ihn   
  
Irgendwann hatte sie es dann getan. Sie hatte ihm sagen wollen was sie fühlte und zwar nicht als Gesandte der Göttin, sondern als Hermine Granger. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Als seine Schülerin. Es sollte in der Nacht nach der Zusammenkunft geschehen. Sobald sie die Treppen von Hogwards betraten währen sie wieder nur Menschen.  
  
Wie immer gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Hermine hatte gelernt aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Ihre Verbindung war stärker als Worte. Als sie am Fuße der Treppe standen war es soweit. Er wollte weiter gehen doch sie hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Warte."  
  
Er wandte sich mit leicht erstauntem Gesicht um und fragte sie, warum er warten sollte.  
  
"Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen."  
  
Er trat zu ihr. Seine Nähe machte sie fast verrückt und sie hoffte er sah nicht wie sie zitterte.  
  
"Ich...", die Stimme versagte ihr. Sie hatte Angst. Sie war doch nur seine kleine Schülerin. Nicht mehr.  
  
Noch einen Schritt kam er auf sie zu.   
  
"Was?", fragte er fast zärtlich.   
  
Ihre Lippen zitterten und dann geschah es. Einfach so. Ohne zu bemerken was sie da tat stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Nur ganz kurz und dann zog sie den Kopf wie von einer Wespe gestochen wieder zurück. Peinlich berührt blickte sie nach unter und flüsterte: "Tut mir leid."  
  
Doch dann fühlte sie wie seine Finger unter ihr Kinn griffen und sie so zwangen ihn anzusehen. Er schaute nicht böse. So einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Ganz langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und streifte ihre Lippen zärtlich mit den seinen. Schließlich verloren sie sich in einem nicht enden wollendem Kuss.  
  
And where he goes I'll follow,   
  
und wohin er auch geht,  
  
I'll follow, I'll follow   
  
ich folge,   
  
ich folge,   
  
ich folge,   
  
I will follow him,   
  
ich werde ihm folgen,  
  
Die Erinnerung schmerzte sie. Noch einmal streifte sie seine Lippen mit den ihren und schmeckte das Blut, dass ihm aus dem Mundwinkel floss. Warum er? Warum? Warum? Der schwarze Himmel gab ihr keine Antwort. Niemand würde ihr eine Antwort geben.  
  
Sie war bereit ihm zu folgen. Sie hatte es ihm geschworen.   
  
Aber jetzt noch nicht. Erst wenn das Land von ihren Tränen rein gewaschen ist. Die erste fiel leise auf seine Stirn und rann ihm ins Auge.  
  
Follow him where ever he may go   
  
ihm folgen wohin er auch gehen mag,  
  
Gemeinsam hatten sie gekämpft. Bewusst und unbewusst. In allen Zeiten dieser Welt.  
  
Und sie hatten getanzt. Getanzt am Rande des Berges ohne abzustürzen. Sie hatten es immer wieder geschafft sich aus den Fängen der Feinde zu befreien. Mit ihm hatte Hermine das Gefühl unsterblich zu sein. Doch jetzt wusste sie, ihre Körper waren sterblich. Ihre Liebe nicht.  
  
There isn't an ocean too deep,   
  
kein Ozean ist zu tief,  
  
A mountain so high it can keep,   
  
kein Berg so hoch,dass er mich  
  
Keep me away.   
  
abhalten könnte.  
  
Als man heraus fand was zwischen ihnen war, gab es nichts mehr bei dem man sie hätte beschwören können aufzuhören. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage sich loszulassen und sie wollten es auch nicht. Selbst in der schwärzesten Stunde hatte er sie wunschlos glücklich gemacht.  
  
Was sie nicht wusste war, dass das Feuer stirbt wenn es keine Nahrung mehr bekommt. Wenn seine Aufgabe zuende gebracht ist und das Wasser an der Reihe ist neues zu schaffen.  
  
We will follow him,   
  
Wir werden ihm folgen,   
  
Sie hatten sich entschieden. Ihr Herz und ihr Verstand. Schon damals als die ersten Kämpfe auf offener Straße ausgefochten wurden und Blut die Umhänge der Zauberer befleckte. Es gab keine einzelnen Aktionen mehr bei denen nur ein oder zwei Menschen getötet wurden.  
  
So viele die Hermine geliebt hatte waren gestorben. Ginny Weasley und Neville, Fred und auch Professor McGonagall. Das größte Opfer hatte wohl Draco Malfoy gebracht: Er brachte seinen Vater um. Nicht mit einem Fluch. Er schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Hermine war dabei gewesen. Sie hatte Tränen in Dracos Augen gesehen.  
  
Aber auch Zauberer sind nicht unsterblich. Das hatte sie gewusst und er hatte es sich zu Nutzen gemacht und seinen Vater ermordet.   
  
Follow him where ever he may go.   
  
ihm folgen wohin er auch gehen mag,  
  
There isn't an ocean too deep,   
  
kein Ozean ist zu tief,  
  
A mountain so high it can keep, Keep us away,  
  
kein Berg so hoch, dass er uns abhalten könnte,  
  
Irgendwann kam der Tag an dem Hermine das erste mal Angst um ihren Geliebten bekam. Man könnte es wohl als die große Schlacht bezeichnen. Sie hatte mit eigenen Hände mehr Todesser ermordet als sie zählen konnte und dabei jeden der unverzeihlichen Flüche eingesetzt.  
  
Ihr war so schlecht gewesen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie das Gefühl sie müsse sich übergeben. Alles was sie aufrecht hielt war er. Severus. Ihr Severus. Und sie kämpfte um ihn.   
  
Away from his love   
  
abhalten von seiner Liebe.  
  
I love him, oh yes I love him; I'll follow,   
  
Ich liebe ihn,oh ja,ich liebe ihn  
  
Wie sehr sie ihn liebte! Er war der einzige Mann den sie jemals geliebt hatte. Wenn sie abends im Bett die Augen schloss sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich. Selbst wenn sie schlief träumte sie von seinen Küssen.  
  
Das einzige was sie bereute war, dass sie ihr erstes Mal mit Viktor erlebt hatte. Es war nicht schön gewesen. Er hatte ihr weh getan, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er das nicht gewollt hatte.  
  
Severus war anders. Er konnte immer warten wenn sie noch nicht so weit war. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich begehrenswert und schön.  
  
I'm gonna follow.   
  
ich folge,ich werde folgen,  
  
True love, he'll always be my true love   
  
wahre Liebe,er wird immer meine wahre Liebe sein,  
  
Sie würde nie in ihrem Leben einen Menschen so lieben können wie ihn. Er war ihr Schicksal. Egal ob dieses Schicksal Leben oder Tod bedeutete.   
  
Sie wusste, der Tod würde sie nur trennen, wenn einer von ihnen sich an dieses Leben klammerte. Das hatte sie nicht vor. Sie würde ihm folgen. Auch bis in den Tod.  
  
Forever, from now until forever.   
  
für immer,von jetzt an bis in die Ewigkeit.  
  
I love him, I love him, I love him   
  
Ich liebe ihn,   
  
ich liebe ihn,   
  
ich liebe ihn   
  
And where he goes I'll follow,   
  
und wohin er auch geht,werde ich folgen  
  
Bis in den Tod.   
  
"Bis in den Tod.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Ich komme wenn die Asche weggespült ist"  
  
Und ihre Tränen flossen ungehindert und wuschen das Land rein von Hass und Zerstörung.  
  
I'll follow, I'll follow.   
  
werde ich folgen,   
  
werde ich folgen,   
  
He'll always be my true love, my true love,   
  
er wird immer meine wahre Liebe sein  
  
"Möge es für uns ein besseres Leben nach diesem geben.", sagte Hermine leise und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die noch warme Wange.  
  
Oh, wie warm er immer zu ihr gewesen war. Er hatte sie gehalten, wenn sie verzweifelt war und ihre Tränen behutsam weggestrichen. Er hatte sie ihm Arm gehalten.  
  
My true love from now until forever,   
  
wahre Liebe,   
  
wahre Liebe,   
  
von jetzt an bis in die Ewigkeit  
  
Forever, forever.   
  
Ewigkeit,   
  
Ewigkeit,  
  
Bald würden sie zusammen in das neue Leben gehen, bald, wenn die letzte Träne geweint ist. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Die Tropfen kamen nur noch langsam.  
  
There isn't an ocean too deep,   
  
kein Ozean ist zu tief  
  
A mountain so high it can keep,   
  
kein Berg so hoch,  
  
Die Quelle ist versiegt. Nichts kommt mehr heraus. Hermine ist leer, völlig leer und bereit. Sie zieht ein Messer aus seinem Umhang, schiebt ihren Ärmel hoch und schneidet eine Linie von ihrer Hand bis zu der Narbe, die sie mit ihm verbindet. Blut quillt daraus hervor und sie fällt auf seine Brust.  
  
Sie lächelt.   
  
Sie ist bei ihm.  
  
Keep us away,   
  
nichts kann uns abhalten,  
  
Away from his love.  
  
abhalten von seiner Liebe.  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallten!!  
  
Ich bitte um Reviews. 


End file.
